Eniripsa/Support/3
Eniripsas are Dofus' healing class, so it follows that healing is what their build should be based on. They are generally not considered to be a damage-dealing class. However, I've also discovered that Enis who are level 60ish and up can do some pretty mean damage if they use the right equipment. You will be putting ALL of your points in intelligence. It helps your heals, your attacks, your only shield spell, and your initiative. Wisdom also helps a lot, especially at higher levels, because of your mp and ap stealing spells. And it helps you level faster. DO NOT put any points here though, scroll it. Vitality: Not really necessary. You can heal yourself, and you should almost always have a group and be hiding behind your tanks. Wands are no good up close. Everything else can be scrolled (like agility for the dodge rolls, which you will need later) DO NOT max Forbidden Word. Also, you'll notice I make no mention of Lightning Strike. This is because I never used it, so I have no idea how good it is. This guide will take you through levels 1-100, telling you what I did, and what I think I SHOULD have done. I will also throw some equipment suggestions at you. Levels 1-10: As an Eniripsa, you are even crappier than most classes at this level. The one good thing about you is that at level 9 you get Stimulating Word, These levels (as well as he next 10) are hell. You're useless alone and most groups won't take you. Fortunately, it goes by quickly. Equipment: Young Adventurer Set: try to grab one if you can, if not, go for some pieces of the gob set. You can wear the Red Piwi Set or pieces of the Boon Set if you HAVE to. Spells: Level Healing Word (obtained at level 3) to 5 right away. That way, you can actually be useful to a group, and as an Eniripsa (especially a support Eni) I don't suggest leveling by yourself to anything higher than level 15. I maxed Stimulating Word when I got it at level 13 by saving my spell points, but its better to actually be able to heal stuff. Levels 11-20: Try to find a guild. You're an Eniripsa, so it will be easier for you than for anyone else, as Enis are highly valued in groups and guilds. These are the last levels where you should level solo. This is also the time to find a profession. I'd like to say "choose wisely" or something, but honestly, I really have no suggestions here. *NOTE FROM A LESS EXPERIENCED PLAYER...MUCH LESS: I find that alchemy is actually a good way to go. You can make healing potions. *NOTE FROM ANOTHER PLAYER: I would recommend aclhemy, too, or any other gathering profession. You're going to need the pods you get from leveling the gathering professions. Equipment: Adventurer Set. Get a Mental Ring as well, they're quite good. Spells: Max Stimulating Word. Give ap to the group. Or you can save your spell points of Revitalizing Word. I maxed Preventing Word. Levels 21-30: Well, you don't suck anymore, but you still can't do any damage. It's time to buy a wand. This is what you needed the money for. You also get your AoE heal, which never stops being useful. Equipment: The adventurer set is still ok, with the mental ring. You can also use the gobball set. Start buying the Larval Set. Liriel's Wand fire maged is the best at this level, but you want to use the worst or possibly the second best fire mage potion. The other one is too expensive. It depends on whether or not you want to switch to wands that deal the same damage but give slightly better stat bonuses or not. Whatever the case, don't spend too much. Any 3 ap wand is also a good choice, as you can attack, then heal. Spells: Max Revitalizing Word. You can use it to heal yourself, and its an AoE heal. Levels 31-40 You may be able to win some solo fights now!! Equipment: Finish the Larval Set (with the exception of the wand) and get yourself either 2 Xelor's Past or 2 Mental Ring. Or 1 of each. Also its time for the Prespic Set. Good for some hardcore leeching. I like to switch to a fire maged Treechnid Root Wand here for the wisdom bonus. Spells: Max Wand Skill. EDIT: I find regenerating word heals a lot more effectively that Revitalizing word or Healing word, especially with some +heals gear. Levels 41-49: Equipment: You can finish off the Larval set with the wand if you want to. You can also buy the very cheap Red Scaraleaf Set and use Crocoburio's Spirit boots and a mental ring. I would suggest saving for level 50 though. Spells: I maxed Word of Sacrifice. Its extremely useful, because every Eni has 7ap (at least) at all times, which makes it perfect for healing someone to full hp (I could heal nearly 200 hp with it at level 48) and then healing yourself with Revitalizing Word. For 5 ap, it heals more than 3 casts of Healing Word for 9 ap. Not to mention it looks really cool. Levels 50-60 New set! Minorly useful spells! Whats not to like? Equipment: The Morello Cherry Blop Set! 4 pieces. I used it until level 80. You also get an extra ap from the cherry blop set. You can use your Prespic hat and cape, your Larval hat and backpack, you scaraleaf hat, cape and ring, or (what I used) The Hooded Cloak (Lv. 58) and the strange Guavhat. Another (better) option is to use the Jelleadgear (Lv. 60). Spells: Either level Preventing Word to 5 or Frightening Word and Regenerating Word to 3 each. *Note: Preventing Word can reduce as much as 150dmg or as little as 15. It's very useful in PvP as it can keep you alive long enough to attack back/heal but is also pretty unreliable. Frightening Word is very useful for pushing an enemy back into wand range (and then running the hell away =D) and Regenerating Word doesn't really change in function much till its lvld all the way to 6. I'd pass on it for now. Levels 61-70 A new Wand! Remember how I promised you the beginning that you would out-damage some classes? Here's where we start. Equipment: Buy/get made a Clearing Balgourde. It's freakin' amazing. I could hit nearly 275 in a turn with it if I used wand skill and got a bit lucky. If you're very rich buy the Wily Wand and scroll strength to 30. With the ap from the cherry blop set there is the potential to attack 3 times after stim. word is used. Spells: Same as last time, only maybe max Paralyzing Word and Curative Word Levels 71-80 Save your money. Leech. Do the blop dungeon. A LOT! Equipment: I bought nothing, but I'm sure there are some good rings out there. Spells: Same as last time. Levels 81-90 Another new set! A really sweet hat! A new wand? Equipment: Lullibye and the Royal Morello Cherry Blop Set. There is absolutely no reason not to get these. Keep the cloak. Once again, maybe upgrade the ring. The Sparkly Wand (probably with the 2nd fire mage potion) is pretty good. I'm not sure if I'd get it, but it's an option. *edit:* I kind or reconsidered. The Royal Morello Cherry Blop Set is good, but if you can make yourself a better custom set, I'm sure they exist. Also, by now, you probably have the money for a feudala wedding ring. Expensive. But worth every penney... kama... whatever. *edit* Maybe the combo from Feudala and some other stuff is good Spells: Same as last time. Leveling Attack some mobs on the minotoror island. Levels 91-100 *No comment* Equipment: The Dark Treeckler Branch is pretty good. You may decide to use that.And as a set you should wear something like the Feudala Set ^.^ Spells: save your spell points for that spell. You know the one I'm talking about. Yeah, THAT spell. Level 100 THAT spell.